


'Please' What?

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, bottom!Megatron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Optimus gets Megatron to agree to letting him be on top, the Prime wants to make the most of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Please' What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2.0 Optimus, btw, so don't get angry at me for calling Megatron smaller. He is now.
> 
> as for inspiration: [Mhmm](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/72610707002/antiautobotagenda-replied-to-your-post-i-want-to), [you bet](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/72611140293/neutralpartycrashing-replied-to-your-post-i-want) because [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/68832468833/to-make-myself-feel-better-after-failing-that). Also [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/72617760628/mighty-megatron-inushiek-grumpytron-needs-to)

"Slagging Autobot!" Megatron yells, kicking Optimus Prime yet again.

Instead of ignoring him like every other time and continuing to stretch his valve infuriatingly slowly, this time Optimus grabs the smaller mech’s ankles and pushes them toward Megatron’s helm until his knees nearly hit the berth.

"Did I not tell you to stop shouting?" Optimus asks, finally opening his own panel now that he’s satisfied that Megatron’s valve is ready.

Megatron grunts at the new position, but otherwise doesn’t give the Prime any response….well….other than to look down as that red and blue spike slides out from its housing. He forgets to force his vents offline, and they whir to life noisily as the gray mech tugs at the stasis cuffs keeping his hands above his helm.

Optimus smiles at the small victory, as Megatron had been stubbornly silent and still aside from the occasional kick this entire time. Actually, even getting the mech to agree to this had been a huge victory, but the Prime is thankful for what he earns. He shifts closer to Megatron, and he slides the underside of his spike over Megatron’s valve.

With a quiet, surprised gasp as the ridges along the spike tease his sensors, Megatron manages to level a half-way convincing glare up at the Prime as he tries for another kick to the shoulder.

"Megatron," Optimus scolds, and he leans more of his weight onto the gray mech, making his knees finally contact the berth.

Megatron opens his mouth to curse at the Prime once again, but all that comes out is static when the larger mech’s spike grinds into the rim of his valve. He quickly shuts his mouth as his faceplates heat up and he pulls at the cuffs once more. Frag it he wasn’t supposed to enjoy this! He’d agreed to make Optimus happy. He hadn’t bargained to be balanced on the edge between cursing the Prime from Unicron to Primus and back again and begging the mech to just  _frag him already_.

"Optimus…"

"Yes?" Optimus asks, shifting to prod Megatron’s valve with the tip of his spike now.

"You frag well know what! You slagging pit spawn!" Megatron shouts, struggling beneath the Prime’s weight to just fragging get that spike in his valve and- Megatron growls when Optimus pulls his spike away and presses down harder onto him.

"I’m not quite sure what you mean, Megatron," the larger mech says with a devious smile as he once again slides the bottom of his spike over the pinned mech’s dripping valve.

Glaring up at the Prime, Megatron realizes that Optimus is serious about making him ask- no doubt nicely- for this. “Please,” he mutters, barely loud enough for Optimus to hear him.

"What was that?" Optimus asks as his smile grows and he thrusts just the tip of his spike in before he pulls back out.

"Please," Megatron growls, louder this time.

"Hmm, please what?"

Megatron’s hands curl into fists when Optimus thrusts a tiny bit deeper into him before withdrawing again. “Fragging glitched piece of scrap please frag me or so help me you won’t be able to walk for a decacycle once I’m through with-!!” he breaks off into a surprised shout when Optimus suddenly enters his valve.

"Close enough," Optimus rumbles, grinding into Megatron’s stretched valve as he leans down to bite at his neck.

Gasping, the gray mech can feel his valve try to contract, but be forced to stretch anyway. “ _Frag_ ,” he pants, forcing his optics to focus on the Prime once more, “I said what you wanted now  _frag me_.”

"Behave, or I’ll leave you here," Optimus warns as he rights himself and slowly withdraws. "It would be a bit embrassing if someone were to find you like this, wouldn’t it?"

"You wouldn’t  _dare_ ,” Megatron hisses, his valve aching at being suddenly empty.

The Prime slides back in, earning a long, relieved groan from the smaller mech. “Oh, but I might.”


End file.
